super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Burai
Emperor Burai is the leader of the Hyakki Empire and the primary antagonist of Getter Robo G. While his origin was added as part of a reprint to the manga years later, it plays a major role in the series and later releases. BackgroundEdit According to an extra chapter, Burai was originally a young scientist who came into contact with a UFO in the Arctic. When one of the brains in the spacecraft combined with his body, he gained his current form and power acting on the will of the alien brain and gathered followers using similar methods to create an army to conquer Earth. Appearance and PersonalityEdit Emperor Burai resembles a middle aged human with a pair of large antler-like horns extending from his head that features outgrown hair and a beard and is always seen in a military uniform. Burai is megalomaniacal after his transformation into an advanced Oni desiring to conquer the world under an iron fist. Driven mad with power, he sees all other lifeforms as below him. As a spirit in the Getter Rays, he displays a much more understanding persona, knowing the risks that have to be taken in order for the Earth not to be destroyed. Abilities and PowersEdit Emperor Burai has command over the entire Hyakki Empire giving permission to those under him to enact on his behalf. His horns act like radio antenna which allow him to control machines created by the empire including Hyakki Beasts. HistoryEdit Getter RoboEdit Emperor Burai first revealed himself when the Dinosaur Empire attacked Y City near the hospital the Hyakki Empire set up. Proclaiming that the Hyakki Empire will conquer the world, he has a Hyakki Beast attack the navy of the Dinosaur Empire before Emperor Gore arrives in time to see him despair that his empire was forced to abandon him. He then has the Hyakki Beast kill Gore before he can fight the Getter Robo G. Getter Robo GEdit Burai mainly stayed on the sidelines speaking with his lieutenants and generals of plans to defeat the Getter Robo. At times he participated in those plans but always witnessed those plans end in failure. At one point, a UFO similar to the one that made Burai his current self appeared and he took control of it to fight the Getter Robo G, ultimately it was driven back. By the time Uzahra was uncovered, Burai attempted to get control of the robot but later took advantage of when it took the Getter and allowed the empire to invade and effortlessly conquer Japan. However, the Getter returned and with Uzahra as backup. Effortlessly taking out the armies, the Getter team has Uzahra bring the fortress island into space. Burai witnessed Raoh being released and the Getter destroying the fortress with a Shine Spark. ReturnEdit Burai's body was found by a spacefaring army from the future that made him into a cyborg to destroy the Getter Robo. Arriving and proving to be more than a match for both the Getter Robo and G, the Shin Getter Robo was released to fight him. Overpowering Burai, the new Getter was victorious but Burai warned the Getter team of the party that helped him. He later returned as a spirit supporting the use of the Getter Robo to fight the Andromeda Country as Earth would be destroyed otherwise. Category:Super villains Category:TV Show Villains